The present invention relates generally to a fire retardant composition for use in the preparation of cellulosic insulation, and more specifically, to a method for preparing fire retardant cellulosic insulation utilizing, among other things, a mixture of borax and a source of hydrogen ions.
Borax, borates, boric acid and various other derivitives of boron have been used as fire retardant agents in the preparation of fire resistant compositions and products for many years. Specifically, various mixtures of boric acid and borax have been used and currently are being used by many in the preparation of cellulosic insulation to render the same fire retardant. Although mixtures of boric acid and borax have been shown to be one of the best means for preparing fire retardant cellulosic insulation, there are several reasons why such mixtures are not universally used in the insulation industry. First, and most importantly, although there appears to be plenty of available borax, boric acid and the grade and purity presently used in the preparation of insulation is in extremely short supply. In fact, many cellulosic insulation manufacturers have found it necessary to limit production or to convert to other chemicals or processes because there is simply not enough boric acid to go around. Secondly, as a result of the shortage of available boric acid and the high demand in recent years for insulation, the cost of the boric acid is quite high. This high cost, of course, is passed directly on to the consumer. Accordingly, there is a real need for a cellulosic insulation product which has acceptable fire resistancy, but which does not utilize boric acid as an initial ingredient in its preparation.